KageHina kiss (discontinued)
by EmLyMe
Summary: Much smut between Tobio Kagayama and Shōyō Hinata. This series was discontinued. I apologize but I will not be updating anymore chapters to this site or Wattpad. (Mainly because I had to delete it from Wattpad)
1. Chapter 1

Tobio Kageyama was a first year student at Karasuno high school where he played setter on the volleyball team. He was a quiet boy who kept his emotions to himself most of the time, but was very quick to anger. Especially when it was Shōyō Hinata that was being the idiot. And this exact moment was no different.

"Kaaageyaaamaaaa!" Hinata whined, "Why won't you set for me? You have got to be the worlds worsts setter!" Hinata threw his head back as he said the last bit.

"Tsk" hissed Kageyama, not out of annoyance because of what Hinata had said, but out of annoyance at how cute he found him. To mask his finding it cute further he shot his hand towards Hinatas' head and forcing it back into an upright position before squeezing it tightly. "Shut up dumbass!"

Hinata pulled his bottom eyelid down while sticking his tongue out and Kageyama. "Make me Bakageyama"

At this even cuter move Kageyama squeezed tighter making Hinata screech for him to stop before he made him go bald. At this point Daichi (the teams coach) walked in and forced Kageyama to stop by giving his death glare and telling them to hurry up as the gym had to be cleaned and locked up.

After cleaning up Kageyama and Hinata walked to the bike shed so Hinata might be able to grab his bike so they could walk to the park halfway in between their houses like they did everyday before splitting up and heading down their own paths.

After the orange haired Hinata finished unlocking the lock on his bike he started to walk to catch up with Kageyama the raven haired boy who, like always, started to walk away as soon as Hinata let out (in Kageyamas' mind) the cute sigh of annoyance as he bent down to start unlocking his bike.

"Hey Kageyama."

"What dumbass"

"Why wouldn't you set for me?"

'Because you were work yourself to hard and you're going to get yourself sick.' "Because I was tired and didn't want to. Besides its not like we need to practice for 5 hours nonstop."

Hinata stared at Kageyama in disbelief due to what he had just said. 'Did the king of the court, who always yells at me for messing up, just say that we don't need to practice as much?!'

Kageyama blushed because of how Hinata had been staring at him as they walked. Noticing this and realizing he had been staring Hinata looked away and noticed himself blush a bit for doing so.

"Dumbass."Kageyama muttered.

"Bakayama."

Kageyama reached out to get revenge get on Hinatas revenge but the short boy ran fleeing from his grasp bike in tow.

Listening to instinct Kageyama ran after him. When Hinata was within reach Kagayama reached out and grabbed the surprised boys jacket pulling him into the taller boys chest and causing them to collapse, Hinatas chest pressed against Kageyamas. They both lay there moaning in pain. Kageyama is the first to realizes the situation so he blushes and hides his face, expect for his eyes, with his elbow and looks over toward a tree on his right.

"Ooow... Ugh Bakayama... That hurt..." Says Hinata as he places his hands on Kageyamas chest to push himself up, realizing as he does this that he isn't pushing off he ground. He blushes and shifts his eyes to look at Kageyamas who has returned his arm to his side and is staring intently into Hinatas eyes. Hinata is certain that his face had turned cherry red.

Kageyama, however, places his hand on the back of Hinatas neck and pulls him down forcing the boys lips to press roughly against his own. As he is filled with need for the smaller boy, his mind begging him to do more, he pushes his tongue out and forced the other boys mouth open exploring his mouth, pushing against his tongue and running along his teeth.

Hinata frozen in shock slowly starts to kiss back, moving his hands from Kageyamas chest to his neck, while he does this Kageyama sits up allowing Hinata to wrap his arms around Kageyamas neck to further deepen the kiss. Kageyama yearning for more contact wraps his arms around the slim boys waist and pulls them together tightly.

Hinata pulls back from he kiss and starts to kiss along Kageyamas cheek until he gets to his ear where he whispers the words softly "I love you."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Covered in sweat Kageyama wakes up with a jolt. He places his hand on his forehead and sighs. "What a messed up dream." He slowly pulls out of bed and gets dressed before he starts to walk down to the park where he meets Hinata everyday. Halfway to the park he stops, remembering his dream. Deciding he didn't want to see Hinata anymore then he needed to he took a turn down a different street. 'Sure Hinata will be mad but I just can't see him until I forget about that dream... If I can forget about it that is...'


	2. Chapter 2

It was lunchtime.

Kageyama had successfully gone through morning practice without talking to Hinata more then what was needed to practice but was now worried as the short boy was walking up to him with a large smile on his face. He no doubt wanted to eat lunch with Kageyama like every other day, but Kagayama wasn't ready to talk just yet, so he started walking towards the smaller boy. Upon reaching him he just kept walking. Hinata stopped in confusion for a moment wondering if Kageyama was just lost in thought and didn't notice him.

"Kageyama!"

Kageyama ignored him and walked slightly faster.

"KAGEYAMA!" Hinata was now walking fast to catch up with him. When Kageyama noticed this he broke out into a run. 'Damnit dumbass I'm not ready to talk to you!"

Hinata quickly caught up and tackled the taller raven haired boy. Kageyama landed with his chest pressed against the cold tile floor with his arms above his head spread like an American football goal post and his head to the left blushing as Hinata was mounting his back with his hands placed on his broad shoulder blades.

"Kageyama why are you ignoring me! What did I do?" Hinata was on the brink of tears.

"G-get off of me dumbass..." Kageyamas voice was weak as he was heavily embarrassed.

"Tell me why!"

"No." His voice was more stern sounding this time.

"Then I'm not getting off!"

Kageyama had the strength only to push him off enough to turn and face the orange haired boy. Kageyama looked into his brown-gold eyes debating if he should tell him or not.

Hinata returned the stare into Kageyamas steel blue eyes while making a pouty face, having had noticing how Kageyama was debating of he should tell him.

'Damnit why is he so goddamn cute.' Kageyama blushed and looked to the side "I-I had a dream..." Hinata nodded his head vigorously. "A-and... Stop that..."

"Stop what?"

"Nodding your head like that."

"Why?"

"Do you want me to tell you or not?"

Hinata immediately stopped shaking his head.

"I had a dream and... And you..." He sighed heavily and blushed looking to the side. "And we..."

"Uuuhhhhh Bakayama just spit is out!" Hinata did an exaggerated head role. And landed it looking back at Kageyama with his eyes wide.

"I can't dumbass"

"Then show me! Then you won't ne-"

Hinata was cut off as Kageyama pulled his face up and stopped centimeters from the orange haired boys face. His eyes were closed. "Still want me to show you?"

Hinata burned bright red and jumped off Kageyama and looking towards a locker to his right quietly asked if Kageyama wanted to have lunch with him or not.

Kageyama, getting up and brushing off the dust, replied with a defeated "fine" and followed the shorter boy once looking down at his hand and fighting the urge to hold it. Instead he shifted his attention to the boys orange hair that stuck up in all directions. He thought of how he could run his hands through the hair and no one could tell because it was already crazy. He blushed and shook his head at the thought.

Hinata lead the way to stairs leading up to the roof, a place that was strictly off limits to students. 'Why would he want to go up here?' Kageyama wondered.

When they arrived at the top Hinata closed the door behind Kageyama and began to lean against it.

'What's taking the dumbass so long to catch up?' Looking over his shoulder he sees Hinata leaning against the door with his eyes closed and his head tilted up at a slight angle. He was blushing lightly.

Kageyama walked over "What are you doing?"

"You wanted to kiss me in the hallway. So do it here so no one sees us." Hinata blushed slightly more after saying this.

"Are you sure?" Kageyama asks his eyes wide with shock and a slight blush forming at Hinatas abruptness.

Hinata only nodded.

Kageyama leaned in and put one hand on the door to the left of Hinatas head, tilting his own so as to make sure their noses didn't collide. He hesitated when he was mere millimeters away from the point of no return to reconsider what he was doing, Hinata however had different plans and leaned forward to meet him. They both blushed a deep red as their soft lips met one another's and Kageyama couldn't help but open his eyes in shock.

Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyamas neck just like in the dream, but this time Hinata was the one to introduce tongue. Kageyama closed his eyes flickering them at first before closing and kissing back after Hinatas moist tongue licked his lips bringing him out of his shocked state.

Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinatas waist and lifted him up, Hinata wrapping his legs around Kageyamas waist to help make it easier for him.

The Raven haired boy started kissing down the gingers neck leaving tiny love bites occasionally and making Hinata gasp and moan as he bit into his lower lip. Kageyama worked his way back up and began kissing him voraciously.

Hinata blushed bright as a tomato, as he was beginning to feel a tightness is his pants, and Kageyama pulled back turning slightly red around his cheeks because he could feel a lump pressing into his lower stomach. His eyes open wider then they've ever been once he realizes what it is.

"H-Hinata..."

Hinata turns his head to the side, closing his eyes and whispers a soft "sorry..."

Kageyama shifts pushing his waist against Hinata so as to let him know that he to was aroused. At feeling the lump Hinata looked into Kageyamas eyes, returning his wide eyed stare with one of his own. He then pushes forward, off the door, and kisses Kageyama gently. They both closed their eyes and shared a passionate kiss. Pulling back and blushing slightly Hinata whispers a ghost of a whisper.

"I...I can fix that for you..."


	3. Chapter 3

Kageyamas eyes once more go wide in shock. But this time he responds by once more kissing Hinata voraciously. Hinata kissed back pushing his body away from Kageyama so his feet would fall to the ground so he was once more standing.

Their lips pressed hard against one another, their tongues dancing, and their hands searching the others body. Ferociously Hinata slowly moves his hands, while also exploring elsewhere, to Kageyamas belt and he starts to remove it. Kageyama lets out a small gasp as Hinatas hands brush his stomach as he pulls the belt the rest of the way off.

The red head then continues to unbutton Kageyamas pants before he unzips them, they're still kissing and Kageyama has taken to tightly gripping Hinatas face and pressing it against the door. Hinata lightly bites Kageyama so as to tell him to let go and Kageyama does as he is told.

Hinata slowly starts to run his hands from Kageyamas chest down to his pants as he crouches down, retaining eye contact with Kageyama, and begins to take off his partners pants and boxers. As the boxers come off with hesitation due to the erect penis inside Kageyama blushes and Hinata puts his hand on the base of its shaft and holds it up as he leans forward slowly and begins to gently lick Kageyamas balls. This action makes a groan emit from Kageyamas throat. Hinata, taking it as encouragement, begins to suck. This makes Kageyama groan even louder, which then leads to his covering his mouth with the back of his hand and closing of his eyes with his mouth slightly open in pure bliss.

Hinata opens his eyes to look up at Kageyama before stopping and moving his attention to the dick itself. Not knowing where to start he licks the opening. This makes Kageyama gasp, so he takes it as a good thing and does it once more before putting the tip of the dick in his mouth. Hinata circled the tip with his tongue as Kageyama began to breath heavily moaning slightly with each breath. Hinata clenched his eyes shut as me put more of Kageyama into his mouth. He first put maybe one fourth in, went back out till only the tip, then went back in to halfway down the shaft. From halfway he held it for a second before going back out and once more circling the tip.

At this point Kageyama felt like he was in heaven. His head was tilted back slightly and he had put the hand that wasn't over his mouth on Hinatas head, entangling strands of hair in between his fingers as he pulled them softly.

Hinata went from the tip to as far as he could get it in without gagging on it. He held it, then went out and back it. He held it and did so twice more. Then he went in until he gagged and kept going in and out till he couldn't possibly fit more in.

"Hinata... M-more..." Hinata pulled back.

"I-i can't." His voice was raspy due to the cock hitting the back of his throat.

Kageyama groaned. Hinata put him back inside his mouth and went all the way in that he could get it again. Kageyama gripped his hair really right and pulled his head out then forced it back faster and repeated. He expected Hinata to push away and get mad but instead he wrapped his arms around Kageyamas waist pulled himself in in time with Kageyama and together they managed to get Kageyamas full length into Hinatas small mouth. They did this together a few times, Kageyama moaning loudly.

"I-I'm going to c-come Hinata..."

Hinata moaned and kept going.

"Hinata... P-pull back..."

Hinata only moaned again.

"S-s-SHŌYŌ!" Kageyama screamed as he came inside Hinatas mouth. Hinata waited until he was sure Kageyama was done before he swallowed hard.

"Sorry Kageyama I... I just wante-" Kageyama cut him off by pulling him up and forcing him against the door kissing him and forcing his tongue into Hinatas mouth.

After Kageyama pulled up his pants,

they kissed until the bell rang and they had to clean up the minimal mess, as Hinata had swallowed most of it, before kissing one last time before rushing down the stairs and going to their respective classes.


	4. Chapter 4

After practice the two boys began their walk home. The only difference this time was that they were holding hands as they did so.

"Hey Hinata..." Began a blushing Kageyama

"Yes Kageyama?"

'I need to confess... But why is it so hard...' "Hinata...I... I lo-" Kageyama sighed and stopped walking, since the other boy was holding his hand he stopped to.

"What is it?

Kageyama blushed and tried again "I..." Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut tight as he winced and scrunched up his shoulders as though he was bracing to be hit and said in a voice so quiet even the soft patter of a mouses feet would've drowned it out "Hinata I love you!"

A star struck red head stood there gazing in shock and happiness at his first confession. His mouth hung open and he was certain he was blushing due to the increasing temperature in his body and face. He was frozen. He couldn't think about anything but what had just been said to him on repeat.

A stifled cry came out of Kageyamas throat due to the minute of silence, that to him felt like an hour, and feeling hurt and betrayed he started to turn around and make a run for his house. But to his dismay before he even took a full step there was a hand grabbing his wrist and holding him back.

Hinata was sobbing. It wasn't a little cry like Kageyama had it was a full on cry with loud gasp I between whimpers and tears flowing like waterfalls down his cheeks. Not knowing if he had done something wrong Kageyama started to reach his hand out to place it on Hinatas face in an attempt to calm him, but stopped it halfway as he had never consoled anyone before since he usually just got mad and walked off ignoring them. This made him feel unsure if that was the best thing to do at this given time.

"K-K-Kage-ya-ma!" Hinata just barely got his name l out between cries.

Kageyama couldn't take seeing the one he loved so distressed. He lost all of his uncertainty. Hence he wrapped his arms tightly around Hinata holding him in a warm bear hug, kissing his cheek, whispering sweet nothings to him, and rubbing his back consolingly until he stopped crying so hard.

"Kageyama! I love you to!" Hinata was radiating with happiness as he said this smiling so big his eyes were closed. Kageyama blushed heavily before pulling away from the hug enough to gently kiss his new boyfriend.

They hugged and kissed with minimal tongue until they had to breath, and at this point they pulled back. Kageyama leaned close to Hinatas ear and whispered "Come to my place."

Hinata smiled and excepted. It was Friday after all so they had no school the following morning. They walked happily holding hands, telling jokes, laughing, and overall having a great time.

When they arrived at Kageyamas house all the lights were off and there where no shoes on the shoe mat.

"Ka-Kageyama... Are we home alone..."

Kageyama looked over at his ginger haired boyfriend and smiled devilishly. "Maybe." After saying this he grabbed Hinatas hands, lifted them up, and pinned him against the door.


	5. Chapter 5 (last)

"Kageyama... We can't... I'm not ready..."

"I'll take it slow." After saying this Kageyama leaned in and licked Hinatas neck before he kissed it softly. Hinata gasped at the tickling sensation of the lick. Kageyama took the gasp as a sign he was pleasing his partner. He opened his mouth and bit into the boys neck softly as he began to suck lovingly on the tender flesh.

"Kageyama...stop..." Kageyama didn't take him seriously as the small ginger had his head tilted making it easier, not harder for him, and his moans, gasps, and groans seemed to say he liked it. He decided to do the opposite and took to biting down and sucking slightly harder then before.

This resulted in Hinatas clawing at the Raven haired boys shirt while his neck further opened for his lovers defilement.

"S-stop... Kageyama-kun... You'll... You'll leave a mark..." Stammered Hinata as he was defiled against his will.

Kageyama pulled back, giving Hinata a momentary break from his overpowering boyfriends siege of his neck, and whispered "Good then they'll all know you're mine." With this Kageyama caught Hinata up in his arms so he would be carrying the small boy in his arms like they were newlyweds.

Hinata tried to squirm free but his boyfriend only held on tighter forcing him into submission. Kageyama carried him to be coach where he laid him down softly before leaning back, grabbing a blanket, and laying it over his now terrified partner. "I was only teasing you. Sorry for being so mean." He placed a gentle kiss in Hinatas forehead before leaving the room to prepaid popcorn and get stuff to watch a movie.

"Bakageyama." Shouted a frustrated Hinata after him.

When he came back Hinata was snuggled in a cocoon like way with the blanket. Kageyama giggled at this cute sight.

Hinata scowled and defensively added "I'm cold."

'He's so cute when he is mad.' Kageyama couldn't help but note how his cheeks puffed out ever so slightly and how his eyebrows furrowed slightly. He completed the look by tilting his head down a bit.

Kageyama couldn't help it. He set the popcorn on the coffee table as he walked up to his little pouting baby and pushed a figure into a puffed out cheek. This made a smile grow on his face out of pure amusement. "Your so cute!"

Hinata blushed and turned his head a little making Kageyamas finger go into his mouth. He bit down slightly.

In a muffled voice he added "still thwink I'm cewt?"

"No. Now your just plain sexy" Kageyama added a teasing smile.

Hinatas face burned red as he spit out the finger. "S-sexy..."

Kageyama realizing what he had said also turned slightly red.

"Let's just watch the movie." Kageyama had picked a movie he thought Hinata would find scary, out of the pure hope that his easily spooked boyfriend would cower against him. His plan worked out well. About halfway through he had noticed Hinata shivering so he recommended they share a blanket. By the end of the movie Hinata was literally on top of him. Both of these events worked out well as after the movie they were so comfortable, Hinatas head on Kageyamas chest with his lower body and legs going in between Kageyamas legs (which was perfect because Hinata was so short his legs could still get tangled with his partners and tangled they did get.), that both of them were reluctant to go to bed.

They did eventually mousy on over, Kageyama being forced to carry the slightly terrified Hinata to the bedroom. They hadn't realized the fact that the air mattress wasn't blown up, and that Kageyama had no idea were it was kept, until they were both to tired to look for it, and even if they stumbled upon it, it took effort to blow one up for a person to sleep on.

They mutually agreed to just share the bed after just one little glance.


End file.
